Orgrimmar
thumb|The Gates of Orgrimmar Orgrimmar is the capital city of the Orcs and Trolls. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, the imposing city is home to the orcish Warchief, Thrall. As with most capital cities, it has a bank and most class and profession trainers. History Thrall led the orcs to the continent of Kalimdor, where they founded a new homeland with the help of their tauren brethren. Naming their new land Durotar after Thrall's murdered father, the orcs settled down to rebuild their once-glorious society. Now that the demonic curse on their kind had ended, the Horde changed from a warlike juggernaut into more of a loose coalition, dedicated to survival and prosperity rather than conquest. Aided by the noble tauren and the cunning trolls of the Darkspear tribe, Thrall and his orcs looked forward to a new era of peace in their own land. From there, they began the creation of the great warrior city, Orgrimmar. Named after the former Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer, the new city was constructed in a short amount of time, with the aid of goblins, tauren, trolls, and the Mok'Nathal (Half-Orc Half-Ogre), Rexxar. Despite having some problems with the centaur, harpies, enraged thunder lizards, kobolds, evil orcish warlocks, quilboars, and unfortunately, the Alliance, Orgrimmar prospered in the end and became home to the orcs and Darkspear Trolls. Today, Orgrimmar lies at the base of a mountain between Durotar and Azshara. A warrior city indeed, it is home to countless amounts of orcs, trolls, tauren, and some of the Forsaken. We may even see some blood elves residing in the city soon, as they are set on a collision course with the Horde. Valleys The city is divided into natural valleys and shaped around the curving terrain of northern Durotar. The center of the city is usually thought of as being the Valley of Strength, where the Orgrimmar bank, auction house, inn, and wind rider master are located. thumb|Orgrimmar Map * Valley of Strength (area immediately beyond the city enty) * The Drag (northeast from the Valley of Strength) * Valley of Honor (northeast from the Drag) * Cleft of Shadow (west from the Drag) * Valley of Wisdom (northwest from the Drag) * Valley of Spirits (west from the Valley of Strength) Notable Characters From his throne in the Valley of Wisdom, the warchief Thrall rules with the support of his adsvisor Nazgrel, the elder far seer Zor Lonetree, and the Darkspear hero Vol'jin. Together, they form a wise and noble leadership, able to guide the Horde in the upcoming conflict with the opposing Alliance, Scourge, and Burning Legion factions. For a complete list of characters, see List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Points of Interest * The Bank is in the middle of the Valley of Strength. * The Auction House is placed along the eastern edge of the Valley of Strength, right near the bank and the wind rider master. * The Wind Rider Master stands in the tower located in the Valley of Strength, just north of the bank. * The City Hall is in a building on the western side of the Valley of Strength. * The Officers' Loungue is situated on the precipice overlooking the Valley of Strength just east from the Valley of Spirits. * There is one mailbox outside the Orgrimmar bank, and one in the Drag by the entrance to the Valley of Honor. * Tad & Chad's House is in the Valley of Wisdom, near Thrall Chamber. Notes * Rashona Straglash has the Orgrimmar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-orcish Horde players to obtain the right to ride wolves. * Vehena has the Darkspear repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-troll Horde players to obtain the right to ride raptors. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Durotar Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:Horde territories Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Cities